


complicated

by shlryn4



Series: International Fanworks Day 2016 [3]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i thought we can be friends. or rival.</p><p>or else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	complicated

**Author's Note:**

> based on part 2 of International Fanworks Day 2016 series

“What are we now?”

“What?”

“ _Damn it,_ you just sending me that _box_.”

“So? It’s just the way i tried to _respect_ you.”

“Yet the box _magically_ appeared on  _valentine's day_.”

“You think i did that _on purpose_? Really? I dont even like you.”

Your heart sank.

His heart was torn.

“ _I know that_. But my friends thinks otherwise.”

“Jajaja.”

You tried so hard to not give a damn but then again, his voice kept distract you.

_He’s just messing with me._

_And I dont even like him._

_Or am i?_

“So what are we now? _Rival_? _Friends_?”

“Both..?”

You smiled.

_It's better than nothing at all, right?_


End file.
